


The Cloud of Phoniness虚假之云（Cloud x Sephiroth）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 上传了云盘就要有无法下载/报错的心理准备……
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Cloud of Phoniness虚假之云（Cloud x Sephiroth）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：道听途说remake萨他一部分是C的幻觉。看来官方玩这个玩得没完没了了。
> 
> 真假我没法确定。其实我到现在都不知道re它究竟怎么回事，没玩也没云，连cut也是一个都没看过，设定等等也没搜，偶尔听见一两句道听途说。但是好像这个梗适合同人。
> 
> 不过反正这篇也就一个不严肃短平快，那就乱来吧（……）
> 
> 以下正文↓

The Cloud of Phoniness（Cloud x Sephiroth）

1、

萨菲罗斯站在高塔上思考。他知道那个男人给自己做了很多个复制体，用来进行杰诺瓦的重聚。

而自己也把它们当成了自己的备份，进行了少部分数据迁移。

容萨菲罗斯感叹，那些带着编号的复制体盘，一点也不好用……3.5英寸软盘的垃圾水平。那家伙就这个水平。五年了，改造成移动硬盘也是一点像样的进展都没有。

有趣的是他发现了一个非常好用的盘，更有趣的是这个盘被宝条当成了废品。这还是个会走路的云盘！

啧，也算是那家伙的成果吧。

2、

都是，宝条的错。

萨菲罗斯觉得自己当初结论太武断。意料之外的好用的云盘，它出了问题。

好用是真的好用，传输也是秒传，然而……

它篡改数据。

3、

看来必须把修复提上日程。

他感觉自己不仅变得话痨，连语句的味道也开始奇怪。明明是想要给云盘绝望，表达却像是自己单方面看上了那个云盘一样。

似乎，有个东西叫……菲拉？就是，所谓既定命运不可更改，菲拉的意义就是保护历史进程。

那么命运注定我的云盘要中毒吗……萨菲罗斯脑子里空白了一瞬。

都是，宝条的错。宝条注定只是个二流科学家，注定做不出合格品。

好像我是他嘴里的完美品？

不，我才不是他的作品。萨菲罗斯否认着。

4、

爱丽丝觉得克劳德实在是太……

瞧他左拥右抱的，然而眼里只有钱。

有谁能把他从钱眼里拉出来吗？

还是说，他在避免与感情相关的一切？

然而直到她回到了生命之流，旁观了好几年,也克劳德依然没有喜欢的女孩子，依然热爱独来独往。

5、

又一次的噩梦。

“这是命运的选择……”萨菲罗斯站在火光里。

“命中注定？”克劳德疑惑地看着再次出现的萨菲罗斯，“你确定？”

“没错。”萨菲罗斯咧嘴露出一个散发森冷气息的笑。

“是吗……”克劳德抱壁，低头想着。

萨菲罗斯的身影暂时消失。

6、

既然命运会指导我做出选择，那么无论我做出什么选择都是命运的指引。23岁的克劳德想。

他看见命运的黑影又开始出现，弥漫于身周。

前方，萨菲罗斯正在慢慢说着他的伟大的计划。

“我将以星球做舟。”萨菲罗斯说。

“我们将会创造一个光辉灿烂的未来。”萨菲罗斯继续说。

光辉灿烂吗……克劳德想，对于萨菲罗斯来说的光辉灿烂，一定是铺天盖地的黑色。

唔，黑色。克劳德想起了那些纠正命运线的家伙们。你我本来的命运是什么？他挥舞自己的刀，向萨菲罗斯砍去。

这样的的萨菲罗斯……克劳德想起当年那个强悍又寡言的英雄。命运注定他性格发生突变？

7、

“他把你当成了储存器。”爱丽丝帮忙推导了一下，肯定了克劳德的想法，“然而……你现在就是几乎不可毁灭的云盘。”

女声里含着忧愁。

“值得一试。”克劳德说。他忽然想起刚成为神罗新兵时候的自己。

那时他有着对变强的渴望，对英雄的崇拜。而现在则加上了对这个人的仇恨。

当它们交织在一起后……

“非常值得一试。”克劳德喃喃自语，再次重复了一遍。

8、

“你只是一个空虚的人偶。”萨菲罗斯在克劳德耳边低语。

每一次都会这样。也许萨菲罗斯相信谎话重复千遍，就会成真？

“为你而存在的人偶。”克劳德回答，精神带着些许恍惚。

萨菲罗斯对他的反应非常满意。

但是同时，萨菲罗斯对这云盘的质量，更加忧心忡忡了。

感觉云盘病得更厉害了。

但是很快萨菲罗斯感觉这没什么不好，如此毫无防备的云盘正是他需要的，只要把它握在手里，就可以随时盯着，防止继续中毒。

至于防火墙，萨菲罗斯他自己就可以当。

9、

这云盘需要续航，否则无法承受庞大的数据流……

萨菲罗斯在生命之流里想念着自己的云盘。

他并不后悔把其他小软盘们吞了来壮大自己的行为。只是现在就这么一个好用的移动盘。

没得选就是这么地令人烦心。

自己已经很久没有实实在在找他玩了……

过于心急，会让云盘过热。万一芯片烧毁了怎么办？

好像现在云盘要25岁了？

10、

垃圾宝条，自己做起了数据流。

啧，果然全是假的。

萨菲罗斯想着，透过生命之流看着克劳德和他的同伴们。

本地磁盘终究比不过云备份。

看着宝条的结局，萨菲罗斯觉得，还是克劳德好。

11、

这云盘，真的修得好吗？

12、

我还就不信自己修不好这云盘！

13、

站在萨菲罗斯面前的克劳德嘴角勾起一丝笑意。

你的身上出现了各种变化。

你似乎忘记你的本来目的是要统治世界。或许你并没有忘记，但是你现在忙着在我身边打转。

我是你的云盘。

我也是你的囚笼。

这会是最好的结局。

End


End file.
